Jackhammer
Appearance Jackhammer is a well fit, 17 year old teenage boy. he has long brown hair that reaches to his shoulders, peach skin and has blue eyes but his eyes were never seen. He wears a black long sleeved combat shirt with a Mandarin collar, black combat pants with a thin black belt, black knee-length combat jackboots, black cyber gloves, black cyber leather knee-length trenchcoat, and his special sunglasses with black mirrored lenses so that no one can see through, black oval lense frames, and a special nano-computer/scanner in the glasses. He also wears a device on his left wrist that'll beam up a car, change clothes into casual and others various functions. Personality Jackhammer is calm, gentle, and kind most of the time, but he is extremely ruthless and brutal when provoked and has no problem killing people in cold blood. He believes that violence and killing is the only way to stop Anti-Americans and Racists. Suffers a extreme case of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder at the age of nine when he witness the 9/11 attack in New York City which killed his parents, the following events later made him cold, hollow and without any remorse. Jack is very intelligent when it comes to weapons, fighting skills, and mechanical engineering, especially vehicles. He created his own devices that'll travel to his personal universe and other devices and gadgets that stretch beyond the laws of physics. However on the opposite side of his brutal and cold blooded killings, he's very patriotic, supports the United States of America and keeping the spirit alive. But when someone badmouths America he'll seriously injure and/or kill that person no matter what age, size or sex, he also made friends who are Patriots, and Non-Racists who share his feelings and vision of a Patriotic America. Most of the people, even the Teen Titans are afraid of him due to his killings and brutal behavior and never dare to cross him. History Jack Thomas Preston was born in New York City, he lived all of his life near Manhatten. but on September 11, 2001, at age nine he was with his parents in Manhatten, he and his parents went into the World Trade Center twin towers for his father's interview while Jack was waiting while one of his father's friends when one of the Airliners flew straight into one of the towers Jack witnesses the tower in flames in horror as another collides into the second tower, it was a terrorist attack. Jack tries to get to the burning towers but couldn't because the firefighters wouldn't let him. As the two towers collapsed, Jack was hit in the head by a flying debris, knocking him unconscious for two years. Jack woke up from his two-year coma and found out that his parents were dead. October 14, 2003 he was adopted by his father's friend Paul Brown and was taken in with his family for four years, Paul was African American but he loved Jack as one of his own children. During his four years he began to discover his amazing strength, and amazing knowledge. He also developed a hate towards Anti-Americans, Racists and Neo-Nazi skinheads. Also he became very interested with the Multiverse theory and hoping that he may try to travel to one. He made his first dimension watch using a bunch of computer circuit boards cut down small enough to fit the watch and he teleported but he only traveled to an empty universe with a hundred times massive amount of space and back. He can later use it for some future uses. On April 9, 2007, he has a beautiful girlfriend named Jessica Saoi, they both got along together and she was invited to a BBQ party his foster parent are throwing for his birthday. Then a gang of skinheads wearing white hoods starting killing everyone in sight. Jack and Jessica hid underneath the table as the KKK killed his foster family. then the table they're under turns over and Jessica was kidnapped in front of Jack. He saw the Klansmen, they're also wearing a red band on their arms, it was a Nazi Symbol and he attempts to fight them but was useless, they overpowered him and beat him down and they left him to die. They also threw grenade at him as they leave but he managed to limb away from the grenades as they explode, the explosion threw Jack into the pool. He pulled himself out as the police arrived. After identifying the killers he asked to arrest them but they couldn't because of their rights. Jack started working on his second wrist device using the circuits from his first device, it took three days but he manages to create a dimension that'll double as his base. He only started with silenced pistols and knives to find Jessica. On May 2, 2007 he finds one of the skinhead's hideout, it was an abandoned house when he enters through the doors. He searches the place and finds a video camera, he watches the video and in horror the Skinhead raped Jessica and then killed her. He also finds the dogs chewing on human bones, they were Jessica's. He then kills the dogs and when the skinhead arrives home he attacks him and ties him to the chair. He then he takes a scraper and skins the rapist alive and then beats him into a bloody pulp while recording on the camera and then kills him, destroys the camera and the house. He lost his sanity and remorse that night, for a year he designed his outfit, weapons, his modified cars and his revenge against the Skinheads and Klansmen . February 3, 2008, he appeared with his new appearance, car and a thirst for revenge. for months he killed every Neo-Nazi and KKK tribes viciously. Each kill he made, makes him cold and hard. His friend Carl Johnson, who's African American, also joins him in the rampage after his parents were killed by the Klansmen and Psycho Stan joined them because he believes racism is wrong, becoming the United States Vigilantes. After they killed the racist tribes they also killed almost every Anti-American in the country that badmouthed the United States. afterwords Jack didn't care, he and his small vigilante team killed everyone that the US couldn't do themselves. December 8, 2008, They encounter Slade, who they later worked for. Later he promised them the world. but jack declined the promise. When Slade asked them again to join him, They refused because Jack found out news reports that Slade was a high criminal. Raged, Slade attacks Jack but he was too quick. He and the others fought Slade in the abandoned foundry with weapons included firearms and melee weapons wielded at each other. Few minutes later, Slade knocks Jack into one of the foundry's gears. Slade turn on the machine and the gears rotated inward, taking Jack's right arm with it. Slade leaves Jack to die, Jack though in pain, manages to pull his arm out of the gears only by the elbow and his lower arm was torn away, leaving the Exoskeleton of the arm left. Jack heard gunshots on the other side of the foundry and when he got there he sees Carl lying on the platform dead but he couldn't find Stan but he sees the shred of his T-shirt on the railing over the active gears. Then the bombs Slade placed in started to explode. Jack manages to escape the foundry, return to his dimension and replace his arm with a Cybernetic one, then he vowed vengeance to hunt down Slade and kill him for the loss of his arm and to avenge his team. He spent three months trying to track him down but was unsuccessful. on the night of March 1, 2009. He drove on the highway outside of Jump City when he ran over a debris, poking through the tire and causing him to lose control as he went tumbling onto the road and onto the side. He survived the crash and managed to get out of the wreckage but received an concussion when the car tumbled and he dragged himself away from the wreckage while semi-conscious. That when he meet the Teen Titans as they noticed the debris on the road and then the turned over car. As they went to investigate it they found Jack lying on the ground. But Jack blacked out before the others could reach him and they took him back to the Tower. After Jack regain Consciousness, he received hospitality from the titans, his fighting skills scared them and when the first mission in Jump City was successful he became an honorary titan but couldn't stay with them because of his violent behavior after seeing him assaulting an victim who badmouthed America the next day. Even though he became friends with the Teen Titans, he still carry on his goal of protection America from its enemies, even from within America. He's also trying to reform the United States Vigilantes, recruiting new members. March 21, 2009: Jackhammer recruits more Vigilantes. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Human Strength: 'Jackhammer's strength is way above average, and he can able to inflict major injuries to his enemies including breaking bones. He can also lift almost heavy items like a car, and two-hand guns. '''Master Fighting skills: '''Jackhammer is very good with combat skills, he has knowledge of all fighting skills including Kung-Fu. '''Master Marksman: '''Jackhammer is good with the guns he carries with him, he can duel wield small firearms including pistols, SMG"s a few Assault Rifles and Shotguns. Combined with his martial arts which is called Gun Fu he's unstoppable. '''Master Swordsman: '''His sword skills is very high trained and he can use any bladed or melee weapons. He carries two modified Katana Swords. '''Super Intelligent: '''He has knowledge of anything with weapons, gadgets, combat skills, history, and vehicles. He even made weapons and cars of his own. '''Master Motor Skills: ' Jackhammer's motor skills is superb, he can drive any vehicle available, even shoot his guns while in high speed pursuit and run down his enemies. 'Speed: '''Jackhammer is faster than anyone, he can dodge bullets and gunshots, deflect attacks and get ahead of his enemies, making him hard to hit. Jackhammer's Guns Jackhammer manufactures the firearms from earth. Half of the guns are normal, normal firing rate, ammo capacity, and accuracy. But the rest are customized with maximum firepower, ammo capacity, accuracy, cooling system and flawless designs to withstand any abuse like mud, water and sand. Also the designs were modified to look dangerous. He often carries them around underneath his trenchcoat that has the illusion nanochip that hides the guns from public. But he usually switches from his outfit to casual clothes. '''Beretta 92 pistols: ' Jack's pistols are modified with customized barrels, three firing rates, and maximum magazine capacity. Though almost strong, Jack uses these pistols when going out on missions. Note: the pistols are the copy-cat versions from the movie 'Equilibrium' '''Desert Eagle pistols: '''Jack's second set of pistols. heavy modified with 12 or 50 shot magazines, scopes, and firing rates, making them the strongest heavy handguns. '''Smith & Wesson Model 500 revolvers: '''Jack's third set of pistols, two S&W revolvers. but these revolvers have 10 shot cylinders, modified extended ejector shrouds, and scopes, making them the second strongest heavy handguns. '''Beretta M93R machine-pistols: two sets of Machine Pistols that are modified to look like Auto 9 pistols from the 'Robocop' series Ingram MAC-10's: '''two Sub-Machine guns that are commonly used. The MAC-10's only have 50 to 70 round clips. '''M1928 Thompson SMG's (Tommy Guns): ' Jack's Tommy guns are his favorite guns. The modifications on these guns are the 100 shot drum magazines, the Tommy guns fire plasma p ulse shots instead of bullets. '''Sentinel Arms Stryker 12 auto shotguns: ' The Strykers are auto shotguns that have 50 shot drum magazines and faster firing rate. 'Pancor Jackhammer: '''The automatic shotgun that never entered production but Jack manages to make them. This is also one of his main weapons. The rest are MP5's, MP5K's, AK-47's, M-16A2's, M60's, all types of military police shotguns and so on. Jackhammer's Cars Jackhammer's cars are heavy modified with Titanium armor, improved plasma turbine engines, armed to the teeth with weapons and run on alternate fuel when the cars run out of gasoline. Quotes *Anyone that badmouths the United States of America will DIE!!!! *Anti-American dogs like you get put down.....Always. *Think you can badmouth America and get away with it? You're wrong... Dead wrong. *TASTE THE BRUTAL DEATH FROM AMERICA, F**KHEAD!!!! *DIE ANTI-AMERICAN!!! DIE DIE DIE!!!!!!!! *The penalty for Anti-Americanism is Death!! *TRY BADMOUTHING AMERICA WHILE DYING NOW YOU F**KING STUPID ***HOLE!!!!!!! Relationships Teen Titans Relationship '''Robin: '. '''Starfire: '''Hard to trust due to her naive nature and her not be able to see his view, but she tries to help him. '''Raven: Cyborg: '''Beastboy: '''Not trusting him at all due to his clumsiness and Jack will ended up trying to kill him. '''Slade: '''Still wants revenge due to the loss of his right arm and the death of his vigilante team Trivia *Jackhammer's theme songs would be "The Exalted One' by X-Ray Dog and 'Bad to the Bone' by George Thorogood *He almost can be compared to Marvel's the Punisher but a lot younger Category:Male